This invention relates generally to a radiation metering device and more particularly to a nuclear radiation rate indicator adapted to be carried or worn by an individual user such as a combat soldier.
While small rugged radiation meters for individual use are known, such devices typically require jeweled or torsion wire movement meters which are susceptible to shocks and abnormal abuse encountered under certain operational environments such as combat conditions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved nuclear radiation dose rate indicator which is meterless, rugged, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is extremely easy to operate, and when necessary repair. One such device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,031, R. H. Dilworth, et al. entitled "Personal Radiation Monitor" which issued on Dec. 26, 1961.